Is it possible?
by Lyn MalfoyFelton
Summary: Voldemort attacks. Everyone must come together. Including Draco and Ginny. They have to help each other. Falling in love is not possible.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the plot yes, but nothing else, maybe some characters, yes and I think that is it..yes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Why are we talking? Draco sat at the Slytherin table. High above Dumbledore was smiling. Like always. It was the last feast of the year. Draco was not looking forward to going home. His dad for one thing, had been pressuring him about joining Lord Voldemort. Draco wasn't sure he wanted to. He could never tell that to his father.  
  
Ginny was late for the last feast. She had been packing. She knew she didn't have to, but she didn't like the idea of the house elves doing it. It just wasn't fare! She had started sounding like Hermione in some ways, but she didn't go down to the kitchens to try and convince them to stop work. As she made her way down to the entrance hall, she thought about what she was going to do this summer. She had nothing in mind. She was sick of drooling after Harry Potter, which was she was seen doing every summer. She would make this one different.  
  
In the distance, Ginny could see the scarlet steam engine, coming into the station. She was standing with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She didn't have any friends other then them. They didn't really hang out with her, so when they weren't around, she had herself for company. When she started school, she had loads of friends, but when, back in her 1st year, when she had opened the chamber of secrets, she was classed as a 'freak.' The girl who teamed up with Tom Riddle. No one didn't understand. She thought Harry, Ron and Hermione had. But she didn't trust anyone no more. She was alone. Totally and utterly alone.  
  
Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle. They don't talk much ( A/N As you know! I haven't heard them say a thing! They just laugh) so he didn't have anyone to discuss his feelings with. He, of course had had loads of girlfriends, but none were special to him. As the train pulled up in the station, and Draco gave his trunk to the Crabbe, he realised that he didn't want to talk, or sit with Crabbe or Goyle. "Crabbe, I'm going to the toilet. Put my trunk onto the train." He went into the train and left Crabbe heaving the trunk onto it.  
  
Ginny was on the train and sitting by herself. Naturally, Hermione, Ron and of course Harry, had forgotten she even existed. She settled down in her empty compartment, rested her head on her seat and thought. Thought about everyone. Thought about everything. Her loneliness. Then the door to her compartment slid open, and a person she was not expecting walked in. It was Draco Malfoy. When he looked up and saw Ginny, he looked rather surprised. Maybe cause she didn't suddenly stand up and tell him to get out, like all the other Weasleys. Maybe because he had just realised how pretty she was. She just looked at him, and then turned her head to face the window. "Ah," He said, "The youngest Weasley. You don't have a temper like your dear old brother. If I had chose his compartment he would of killed my eardrums." Ginny didn't reply, she carried on looking out the window, pretending to be fascinated by it. "Not going to answer? Oh, well. Didn't feel much like a fight anyway. So, any reason you are sitting alone?" Draco asked smugly. "No." Answered Ginny. "You really haven't got a big mouth have you?" He said, walking back to the door, "Well, see ya around." Ginny couldn't believe her ears. He actually said 'See ya around' that was weird! She opened her mouth "No, I don't have a big mouth, but I still have the Weasley temper so-" But he had gone.  
  
Draco hadn't felt like being horrible to Weasley. Her big mouth brother wasn't her fault and she was a reasonable attractive girl. He returned to Crabbe and Goyle who were both asleep, snoring loudly. Sometimes he wished he had other friends. He turned and faced the window. The fields were passing fast. He could see cows and sheep. What Weasley found fantastic about the window he would never know.  
  
Ginny had no one to help her of the train. She had to it herself. This was difficult. She pulled the trunk and it landed on her toe. It stung badly. When she walked (A/N Or should I say limp?) through the barrier she just about saw her mother and her brothers with their fire red hair. She turned, and looked over the other side of the station. She vividly saw his blonde sliver hair. He was really handsome. "Gin, over here!" Said Ron, shouting across the station. "I'm coming." She muttered. She had now lost where Malfoy was. She walked over to her family. "Have a nice year?" Her mum asked, kissing her cheek. "It was really fun!" Ginny lied, putting on a false bright smile. No one in her family knew she had no friends. Not even Ron, who, used to be her closest brother. It was going to be a long summer.  
  
Draco's mother came to pick him up. He wasn't very flattered. He didn't like his mother that much. But she could never be as worse as his dad. His mother had ordered a taxi and as he was walking pass the Weasley family, he caught the eye of the little one. He winked and gave her the thumb up sign. She smiled. It was nice to see a person do that for a change. He got into his taxi without a word.  
  
"YOU SMILED AT A MALFOY. DRACO MALFOY AT THAT!" Ron screamed. Ginny had just got home, and Ron had been fuming through the whole journey. When she asked him what was wrong this was his reply. "AFTER ALL HE DONE TO OUR FAMILY!" He bellowed, "YOU SMILE AT HIM!" "Well, he did come and say hi when I left you, Harry and your lover girl!" "Why do you need to say hi to him when you had your friends with you?" Ron said lowering his voice but he was still as red as you could be and Ginny could see him clenching and releasing his fist. "THAT'S JUST THE PROBLEM RON!" It was Ginny's time to scream, "I don't have any friends!" She ran out of the kitchen and up to her room. She could feel all the eyes of her family watching her as she did so. They to, had been watching the argument. She collapsed on her bed and wept. No one came up to see if she was all right. Nobody cared. Nobody at all.  
  
Draco was going to Diagon Ally today. He had been giving his pocket money and was dying to spend it. He had 42 Galleons and 16 sickles. And maybe the few odd knuts. He was ready by 11 that morning and was quite looking forward to getting out. Since he came in yesterday he had heard and been in nothing but augments. He said goodbye to his father and kissed his mother on the cheek, (which was unusual thing to do) and was off. Off to spend, spend, SPEND!  
  
Ginny had left a note. A note to her family telling them where she was. She was going to Diagon Ally. She had already crept downstairs. Last night she only went down once which was to receive her supper, and she ate it upstairs anyway. All last night she heard them talking and laughing. See, they were having a good time without her. So, let them worry a bit. Ginny knew she wasn't aloud to go to Diagon Ally by herself, but who cares?  
  
Dear Mother, (And family) I have gone to Diagon Ally, I probably be away most of the day. Be back at about 6. I do have money. Used the money that I was saving to go on holiday with you. I will not be going, as you and the rest of the family do not care for me. I am going to buy some new clothes and books and maybe even a pet. So please do not come out looking for me. (If YOU DO..) See you soon Love you, Ginny. X  
  
There, that was good enough. She actually had a lot of money. 20 galleons, 2 sickles and 3 knuts. She went into the living room and picked up a pinch of floo powder. "Diagon ally!" She shouted, just as Ron was coming into the room. "Ginny!" It was too late, she was gone.  
  
Draco had bought everything, the new Qudditch robes, and a new notebook. And of course, some trick spells. "These would be good to play on Potter." He had mumbled to himself. As he was walking pass the pet shop, thinking about getting an owl, a movement hit the ground. It was so strong, he fell. So did everyone around him. "What the-" Was all he could say before the ground split in half! He and all the people around him grabbed onto as much of the pavement as they could before it split again.  
  
Ginny was walking along the ally, thinking of what to buy before there was a crunching noise. She looked ahead. A large crack was forming down the street. Ginny jumped as it split below her feet. But when she landed there was nothing for her to stand on. She fell through the hole. She thought quick, and grabbed onto a piece of pavement that was sticking out of the edge, and held onto it for dear life.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. If he tried to stand up he would fall through the snap. But loads of people were hanging onto the side and were soon to drop. He had to help. But wait, a voice said to him, you're a Malfoy. 'You do not help, you do not assist. You laugh.'  
  
His father had once told him that. But his dad wasn't here at present. He had to help these people. The ground was shaking violently now. Draco was lying on the floor, his hand giving him a grip. His mouth was bleeding from where he had fell. What was causing this? He asked himself. Rapidly, the shaking stopped. Draco was sure that if he stood up again it would start. He lay there for 10 minutes waiting, just in case. He was one of the few people who had managed to hang on. Mainly, the rest were all still clinging to the side, screaming their heads off. In the end Draco stood up. He took a rickety step forward. Then another. The man who was next to him had done the same. He pulled out his wand. He may be under age, but this was a matter of life or death!  
  
Draco and the man, plus a few others had managed to save quite a handful of people. Draco was ready to crumple. The floor was still cracked and looked like it would give way, but Draco didn't care. He walked along looking now and again in case he had left anyone out. He didn't find anyone. It was quite weird because Diagon Ally was normally filled with loads of people and bright lights, but today it was a dump.  
  
"Help, Help." Ginny couldn't get any words out. Her throat was dry and her hands were losing grip. She had been here for ages, it felt like years. She didn't know how she had been able to stay there that long, she was going to drop any minute, she could feel it.  
  
Draco was nearly through to the other side of Diagon Ally. There were cracks all along the road. He had enough money to get a cab. Most of it had fallen out when he had fell.  
  
"Help, help,"  
  
Draco looked up, he had sworn he heard something, something soft.  
  
"help." There it was again. Getting softer. He should follow it. He walked forward. "Help." To the left. "Help" To the right. It should be here! He looked down the side. Ginny Weasley was clinging to the edge. Looking as though she was going to drop any second.  
  
Draco bent down and picked her up slowly. She muttered: "Thank you." And then she fainted in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where she lived. There was no one around. He had no choice, she had to come back to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the beginning, It's a bit lame, didn't know how else to start it! I should be working on LOVE VS HATE, with Bubblegum babe, but I needed to get this idea out. Okay, okay, it will get better, but will you tell me what you think of it so far? PLEASE????? Just press review!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye. L.M.F Or (Dolphin Diva) P.S I know its depressing, but all teenagers are like that.well I am. Hey, another thing, I'm started a new story so chapter 2 will not be out for a while! Ta ta.. Dazma will be in it later! 


End file.
